Cerita Malam Midodareni
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Kim Joonmyeon di malam midodareni? Bachelor party? Atau yang lain? SuLay GS! For Yixing


_**Bunda Helvy mengatakan, "Menulis itu peduli, menulis itu mencinta."**_

 _ **Bagiku, menulis itu merindu, karena rindu terlahir jika kau peduli dan mencinta.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini adalah sebuah kisah nol faedah**_

 _ **Hasil daur ulang kisah lawasku di ruang entah**_

 _ **Karena menulis adalah merindu**_

 _ **Karena hatiku mungkin setabah hujan bulan Juni**_

 _ **Maka kurahasiakan rintik-rintik rindu**_

 _ **Kepada jalinan huruf di bawah ini…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CERITA MALAM MIDODARENI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, OOC, cheesiness overload, based on Javanese tradition**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

 **[Photo]**

❤ **oohsehun, real_pcy and 1.** **204.094 others**

 **7_luhan_m** My beloved adek **zyxzjs** 's midodareni ceremony ❤ People say that angels visit the bride-to-be on midodareni night to bestow beauty to her. We believe it coz our Yixingie is so damn 'manglingi'! She's too beautiful to describe! 😍😍

Rasanya masih nggak percaya kalau adek yang satu ini besok resmi jadi istri orang. She's still a baby for me huhu… But, I'm sooo happy coz I know she'll belong to a kind, warm hearted man ❤ To **kjm_suho** please take care of adek yaa^^ Wishing you both a lifetime of happiness! 🙏❤

To adek sayang, besok kamu resmi jadi istri orang. Machonya dikurangi yaa, petakilannya juga dikurangi, malesnya apalagi 😜 Inget, ada misua yang harus diurus lagi dimanjakan 😁 Embak percaya kamu pasti bisa jadi istri idaman. Cayooo adek! Embak love u so muchoooo ❤❤❤

PS: Foto ini kebetulan diambil selepas prosesi tantingan. Kalo ada yang heran kenapa di sini Yixingnya nangis, aku bantu jawab yaa. Yixing nangis bukan gara-gara malam ini malam terakhir dia jadi perawan kok **#eh** 😜 Dia nangis soalnya suasana prosesi tantingan tadi betul2 haru biru, ditambah dia udah nggak kuat dipingit (she misses her husband-to-be like crazy). Jadilah kami para bridesmaid-to-be **tetehumin99 baekhyunee_exo awkyungsoo hztttao** batal gladi resik demi turun tangan melipur hati calon manten yang satu ini

To **watasiwahyo** embak sayaaang makasih ya kebayanya^^ Cantik banget 😍😍 EXO girls and the alumni suka banget sama desainnya. Love u and your kebayas mbaak :*

EXO girls and the alumni make-up & hairdo by **fleurdelacour**

Kebaya by **watasiwahyo**

Accessories by **sumjewellery**

 **#EXOgirlsandthealumniinaction #bridesmaidssquad #midodareniceremony #midodareninight #zhangyixing #lay #beautifulyixing #beautifullay #bridetobe #kimjoonmyeonswifetobe #sulaymenujuhalal**

View all 52.094 comments

 **sulayhardshipper** CICIII **zyxzjs** CANTIK BANGET SUMPAH! MANGLINGI! 😍😍😍😍😍 MOST BEAUTIFUL BRIDE-TO-BE I'VE EVER SEEN! Congrats ya ccku sayang, semoga lancar semuanya, happily ever after sama oppa **kjm_suho** 🙏 Jangan nangis terus ya ci, besok juga ketemu oppa kok. Namanya calon manten ya memang harus dipingit. Semangat demi **#sulaymenujuhalal** ya cii! Laffyuuuu ❤ cc lulu **7_luhan_m** makasih banyak udah upload foto cc yixing 🙏

 **selirnya_exo** Speechless liat lay jiejie **zyxzjs** cantiiiikkkkk 😍😍😍 bener2 manglingi! aura calon manten memang bedaaa

 **hi_doyoon** Aku baper ngeliat foto ini yalord 🙈 **7_luhan_m hztttao** so sweet banget sih kalian tetep sahabatan sama EXO girls meski udah jadi alumni. ini baru namanya friendship goals! Apalagi lulu jiejie sama icing jiejie manggilnya embak-adek, yaampun sosweet deh kalian

 **jeffrysantiago717 zyxzjs** dandan cantik+pake kebaya=gue pengen tumpengan. Akhirnya bias gue dandan sesuai kodrat 🙈 **#digaploksuholkay**

 **itsmereeneey** Ku tercyduck liat kecantikan icing! Aku mah apa atuh cuma kobokan pecel lele 😜

 **watasiwahyo** Sami sami deksaaayyy **7_luhan_m** nanti pesen lagi buat acaramu n hunhun yaaak ;)

 **kanjengsuholkaydiningrat** Gils bininya junjungan gue cans baatt yawlaaa! Biasanya cuma pake kaos kutung sama jeans kumel, sekarang pake kebaya. Orang yang kagak kenal pasti ngiranya dese putri keraton. Duh duh duhhh icing ayuneeeee kowe ndukk 😍

 **hunishans** Habis **#sulaymenujuhalal** akankah terbit **#hunhanmenujuhalal** wahai **oohsehun 7_luhan_m**

 **baekhyunee_exo 7_luhan_m** embaksis kok foto ini sih yang diaplod? Akunya keliatan gendut ih :(

 **noexonolife** Cantik2 semua 😍

 **oohsehun** Embak cantik yang paling pojok kiri nggak pengen nyusul **#sulaymenujuhalal**? **7_luhan_m**

 **thehunnienoona** Anjeeerrrr komennya sehun!

 **arredhelle212** Ciyeeee embak cantik ciyeeeee **7_luhan_m** 😜 dikode dedek hunhun tuuhhhh **oohsehun**

 **awkkamjong** Embak cantik yang persis di sebelah kanan embak calon manten nggak pengen nyusul? Aku dah siap lho rilis hestek **#kaisoomenujuhalal**

 **pemuja_eksoh** Bener tebakan gw. SM dah cem biro jodoh njirr, eksoh contoh nyata **#temantapimencinta** wkwkwkwk

Selama sekian detik Kim Joonmyeon terpaku memandangi foto terbaru yang diunggah akun Instagram milik mantan rekan satu grupnya, Lu Han. Foto itu menampilkan lima gadis cantik berkebaya biru lembut mengapit seorang gadis berkebaya _shocking pink_ yang tampak meneteskan air mata, tetapi tatapan Joonmyeon hanya tertuju pada gadis yang berkebaya _shocking pink_. Itu calon istrinya, Zhang Yixing alias Lay. Sama seperti Joonmyeon, Yixing turut bergabung sebagai personel EXO, sebuah _idol group_ yang beranggotakan laki-laki dan perempuan.

Zhang Yixing. Yixing-nya. Gadis yang sukses merebut hati Joonmyeon setelah bertahun-tahun bersahabat, sukses menjerat Joonmyeon dalam pesonanya yang tidak mengisyaratkan satu pun petunjuk tentang jalan keluar. Yixing menjadi sentra dari dunia seorang Kim Joonmyeon, mengisi langit dan buminya dengan impian-impian bertemakan cinta hingga membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia bersama Yixing menjadi harga mati bagi Joonmyeon. Beruntung semesta berpihak padanya karena besok Joonmyeon akan resmi menikahi Yixing, mengambilnya sebagai istri.

Calon istrinya yang sehari-hari berpenampilan maskulin, yang _'ra ono wedok-wedokke blas'_ kalau menurut pendapat ibunda Joonmyeon, malam ini tak disangka-sangka tampil begitu feminin dan memikat hingga sulit dikenali. ' _Manglingi'_ kalau menurut istilah orang Jawa. Mungkin benar apa yang ditulis Lu Han di _caption_ fotonya tentang bidadari yang menganugerahkan kecantikan pada calon pengantin wanita di malam _midodareni_ alias malam terakhir menjadi lajang. Yixing terlihat begitu cantik, sampai-sampai Joonmyeon nyaris tak berkedip. Terpesona luar biasa, memicu kerinduannya terhadap Yixing meledak-ledak tanpa sanggup dia kendalikan.

Joonmyeon sudah seminggu tak bertemu calon istrinya, mengikuti tradisi _pingitan_ bagi para calon pengantin. Mereka dilarang bertemu, bahkan untuk _video call_ pun dilarang. Keluarga masing-masing memang terbilang konservatif, kolot, sangat berpegang teguh pada tradisi leluhur. Berhubung Joonmyeon dan Yixing sama-sama menghormati prinsip keluarga, mereka memilih patuh dan harus berpuas diri membunuh rindu lewat _chatting_ maupun sambungan telepon. Tak heran Joonmyeon langsung merasa bahagia dan terharu bukan main begitu Lu Han berbaik hati mengunggah foto prosesi _midodareni_ Yixing di akun Instagram-nya. Demi Tuhan, seminggu tak melihat Yixing rasanya bagai berabad-abad bagi Joonmyeon!

Yixing menangis dalam foto yang diunggah Lu Han dan Lu Han menuliskan alasan dibalik tangisan Yixing. Yixing merindukannya sebesar dia merindukan Yixing. Calon istrinya yang cantik merindukannya sampai menangis. Duhai, mana mungkin Joonmyeon sama sekali tak terharu?

Maka pemilik paras tampan ini memutuskan untuk menekan _speed dial_ nomor 1 di ponselnya, menghubungi kontak yang diberinya nama _마누라_ _*_.

" _Mas_ _._ _"_

Demi Tuhan, bagi Joonmyeon tak ada suara lain yang lebih merdu dari suara yang baru saja menyapa lembut gendang telinganya. Bahkan Joonmyeon yakin bahwa alunan musik surga akan sama merdunya dengan suara milik calon istrinya ini.

"Dek," Joonmyeon balas memanggil calon istrinya dengan panggilan sayang yang telah mereka sepakati bertahun-tahun lalu. _Adek_ , mengingat Yixing lebih muda lima bulan darinya. "Aku… Kangen," suara Joonmyeon nyaris tercekat.

" _A-aku juga, Mas,"_ suara Yixing terdengar lirih. _"Kangen banget."_

"Tadi aku liat foto _midodareni_ -mu di IG-nya Lulu," Joonmyeon berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Kamu cantik, Dek. Cantik luar biasa," Joonmyeon memuji dengan tulus. "Kamu tau, nggak? Waktu _seserahan_ tadi, rasanya aku pengen nekat lari ke kamarmu, ketemu kamu. Seminggu sama sekali nggak ketemu kamu, bahkan liat kamu lewat _video call_ pun dilarang, rasanya itu… Tersiksa."

" _Udah Mas, jangan bahas soal pingitan lagi,"_ suara Yixing mendadak serak. _"Aku jadi pengen nangis lagi, nih. Seminggu dipingit bikin aku jadi menye-menye kayak gini. Nyebelin, deh. Aku 'kan biasanya gagah, eh malah sekarang jadi menye-menye. Bukan Yixing banget pokoknya."_ Yixing agaknya tengah menahan tangis.

"Jangan nangis lagi, Dek, nanti mata kamu bengkak," Joonmyeon buru-buru menanggapi. Dia sama sekali tak ingin Yixing menangis lagi. Besok mereka menikah, tentu saja Joonmyeon tak ingin mempelai wanitanya melangkah ke altar dengan mata bengkak.

"Adek sabar, ya. Besok kita ketemu di altar. Besok kita puas-puasin kangen-kangenannya sekalian malam pertama," Joonmyeon melanjutkan, mencoba untuk bercanda agar Yixing tak melulu melankolis.

"Kita kangen-kangenan, sayang-sayangan, gendong-gendongan, kuda-kudaan…"

" _Mas,"_ Yixing kedengaran menghela napas. _"Seandainya aku lagi nggak menye-menye begini dan kamu ada di depan aku sekarang, kepala kamu udah pasti aku jitak. Mulutnya tolong dikondisikan, please. Kita belum halal, oke? Kuda-kudaan apaan. Mentang-mentang aku ini gedebag-gedebug kek unicorn, gitu?"_

Yixing mungkin tengah dilanda perasaan melankolis mendalam, tetapi Joonmyeon yakin saat ini calon istrinya itu pasti tersipu-sipu. Joonmyeon tahu persis kalau Yixing selalu tersipu meski mulutnya melancarkan protes setiap kali dia bercanda yang menjurus-menjurus. Gadis _tomboy_ itu pastinya merona parah dan Joonmyeon sangat menyukainya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis, merasa terhibur hanya dengan membayangkan ekspresi Yixing saat ini.

"Ya udah kalo nggak mau kuda-kudaan. Kita main yang lain aja. Dokter-dokteran mau?" Joonmyeon masih menggoda Yixing.

" _Nggak. Besok aku mau langsung bobo aja begitu selesai resepsi,"_ balas Yixing. Kali ini dia berlagak ketus.

"Dengan senang hati aku bakal boboin kamu, Dek." Joonmyeon tersenyum-senyum jahil, semakin senang melancarkan kalimat yang berkonotasi mesum.

" _Duh, Mas Junmen yang ganteng mandraguna, sayangnya besok kamu belum bisa boboin aku, tuh. Maaf ya, soalnya aku lagi pake pempers, jadi jangan harap."_

" _Mwo?!"_ Joonmyeon langsung melotot saking kagetnya. "Dek, kamu lagi _dapet_? Bukannya jadwal kamu tuh minggu depan?"

" _Ya gitu, deh,"_ Yixing agaknya tengah menahan tawanya sekarang. Rupa-rupanya kalimat menjurus-jurus mesum yang dilontarkan Joonmyeon mulai bisa mengalihkan perasaan melankolisnya sedikit-sedikit.

" _Sori Mas, siklusku lagi kacau. Kata Mama sih mungkin efek stres nyiapin ini-itu buat nikahan."_

Joonmyeon mendadak lemas. Demi apa, angan-angan indah tentang malam pertama yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir mengisi benak Joonmyeon seketika pupus sudah! Ibaratnya dia ini layu sebelum berkembang. Kasihan, ya?

"Duh, Dek, malam pertama kita jadi nggak seru, dong?" Joonmyeon memasang tampang merana. "Batal deh main kuda-kudaan, dokter-dokteran."

" _Makanya langsung bobo aja, sih. Lagian besok kita pasti capek banget abis dipajang berjam-jam, nyalamin banyak tamu."_

Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengelus dada _,_ kecewa.

"Belum rejeki belah duren, nih," Joonmyeon menggumam.

" _Hehehe, kecewa ya?"_ Yixing meledek. _"Lagian mau nikah kok yang dipikirin urusan ranjang melulu. Mending kamu banyak-banyak doa deh, Mas. Apalagi ini malam midodareni. Banyak-banyak doa biar berkah, biar besok lancar semuanya."_

"Berdoa sih pasti," Joonmyeon menyahut. "Apalagi doain kamu. Nggak selesai-selesai, secara aku cinta kamu, Dek."

Hening sejenak. Agaknya Yixing kesulitan mencerna makna kalimat Joonmyeon yang terakhir. Kesulitan mencerna makna atau merasa terkejut, entahlah.

" _Aku tau itu kalimatnya Pak Sapardi, bukan kalimatmu sendiri, tapi aku terharu, Mas,"_ Yixing akhirnya memecah keheningan.

" _So sweet, deh. Nggak sekalian kamu kutip puisi Hujan Bulan Juni? Kan cocok banget buat kondisi kita sekarang._ _"_ Tak disangka-sangka, Yixing melontarkan pujian.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tampan. Cuping hidungnya kembang-kempis karena bangga mendapat pujian dari calon istrinya.

"Sayangnya aku nggak setabah hujan bulan Juni, Dek. Aku nggak sanggup merahasiakan rintik rindu ke pohon berbunga itu," Joonmyeon mulai mengutip puisi Hujan Bulan Juni karya Sapardi Djoko Damono yang diparafrasekan ke dalam bahasanya sendiri.

"Kalo kangen ya langsung aja bilang, nggak perlu pake rahasia-rahasiaan."

Yixing terkekeh mendengarnya. _"Tapi kamu pasti sama bijak kayak hujan bulan Juni, 'kan? Yang menghapus jejak-jejak kaki yang ragu-ragu di jalan itu?"_ Meniru Joonmyeon, Yixing turut memarafrasekan bait-bait puisi Hujan Bulan Juni karya Sapardi Djoko Damono.

" _Kamu nggak ragu nikahin aku, Mas."_

"Kenapa harus ragu sementara aku jelas-jelas tahu cintamu berlabuh di hatiku berkat suar yang kunyalakan di mercu?" Kali ini Joonmyeon memarafrasekan puisi yang lain lagi.

" _O_ _mo_ _,_ _makin_ _so sweet. Sekarang aku makin yakin kalo arahku nggak kandas di cinta palsu."_ Yixing menyambung puisi yang diparafrasekan Joonmyeon.

Gantian Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Aku nggak salah pilih kamu, Dek. Seneng deh punya calon istri yang melek sastra, bahkan apal puisi-puisi kesukaanku. Kamu tau nggak? Kamu itu ibarat puisi abadi yang nggak kutemukan dalam buku."

" _Ya ampun, melting aku Mas, melting,"_ Yixing menanggapi dengan tawa renyah sebagai bonus. Agaknya dia sudah mulai bebas dari belenggu perasaan melankolisnya.

" _Terus aja gombalin aku, Mas._ _Aku dengan senang hati mau kok dengerin._ _"_

Joonmyeon ikut tertawa. "Siap, Sayang. Tunggu ya, aku _googling_ dulu. Aku cari puisi yang cocok."

Kali ini Yixing terbahak, menghadirkan keceriaan dalam hati Joonmyeon. Suara tawa Yixing sedikit banyak mengobati kerinduan dalam hati Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon yakin Yixing pun merasakan hal yang sama. Agaknya sekarang mereka perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada perasaan melankolis yang sempat singgah di dalam hati masing-masing.

Maka Kim Joonmyeon perlahan mengulum senyum, sebelum meraih laptopnya untuk mengetikkan _keyword_ di Google.

"Kamu tau, Dek? Yang fana adalah waktu, kita abadi."

Serius menggombali calon istri melalui puisi, agaknya kalimat inilah yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan seperti apa Joonmyeon kita ini dalam mengisi malam _midodareni_. Sepertinya Yixing perlu bersyukur karena Joonmyeon tak memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk menggelar _bachelor party_ di malam sakral yang satu ini.

" _Aseeekk_ _. Ada lagi, nggak?"_

Joonmyeon yakin, di seberang sana, Yixing pasti makin bersemu merah sekarang. Membayangkannya sungguh terasa menyenangkan, memandunya untuk melupakan kekecewaan terhadap malam pertama yang 'gagal' esok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **마누라**_ _ **(manura): wife**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hujan Bulan Juni"**

 **(Sapardi Djoko Damono)**

Tak ada yang lebih tabah

Dari hujan bulan Juni

Dirahasiakannya rintik rindunya

Kepada pohon berbunga itu

Tak ada yang lebih bijak

Dari hujan bulan Juni

Dihapusnya jejak-jejak kakinya

Yang ragu-ragu di jalan itu

Tak ada yang lebih arif

Dari hujan bulan Juni

Dibiarkannya yang tak terucapkan

Diserap akar pohon bunga itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dalam Doaku**

 **(Sapardi Djoko Damono)**

Dalam doaku subuh ini kau menjelma langit yang  
semalaman tak memejamkan mata, yang meluas bening  
siap menerima cahaya pertama, yang melengkung hening  
karena akan menerima suara-suara

Ketika matahari mengambang tenang di atas kepala,  
dalam doaku kau menjelma pucuk-pucuk cemara yang  
hijau senantiasa, yang tak henti-hentinya  
mengajukan pertanyaan muskil kepada angin  
yang mendesau entah dari mana

Dalam doaku sore ini kau menjelma seekor burung  
gereja yang mengibas-ibaskan bulunya dalam gerimis,  
yang hinggap di ranting dan menggugurkan bulu-bulu  
bunga jambu, yang tiba-tiba gelisah dan  
terbang lalu hinggap di dahan mangga itu

Maghrib ini dalam doaku kau menjelma angin yang  
turun sangat perlahan dari nun di sana, bersijingkat  
di jalan dan menyentuh-nyentuhkan pipi dan bibirnya  
di rambut, dahi, dan bulu-bulu mataku

Dalam doa malamku kau menjelma denyut jantungku,  
yang dengan sabar bersitahan terhadap rasa sakit  
yang entah batasnya, yang setia mengusut rahasia  
demi rahasia, yang tak putus-putusnya bernyanyi  
bagi kehidupanku

Aku mencintaimu.  
Itu sebabnya aku takkan pernah selesai mendoakan  
keselamatanmu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KETIKA CINTA MASIH BELUM BERLABUH**

 **(Ibnu Wahyudi)**

ketika cintamu belum menentukan pelabuhannya

biarkan layar itu memandu ke setiap cuaca

tapi kalau itu adalah cinta untukku

akan aku nyalakan suar di mercu

biar arahmu tak kandas di cinta palsu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bunda,  
engkau adalah puisi abadi  
yang tak pernah kutemukan dalam buku..."

 **―** **Abdurahman Faiz** **,** **Untuk Bunda dan Dunia**

.

.

.

.

 **Yang Fana Adalah Waktu**

 **(Sapardi Djoko Damono)**

Yang fana adalah waktu. Kita abadi:  
memungut detik demi detik, merangkainya seperti bunga  
sampai pada suatu hari  
kita lupa untuk apa.  
"Tapi,  
yang fana adalah waktu, bukan?"  
tanyamu. Kita abadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skywatcher Seo**_


End file.
